


After The War

by Militia



Series: Star Wars Fics [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: A Found Family of Utter Disasters, Disasters, Everybody Lives, Found Family, That Bitch be Dead, Until they get off the Field and go Home, You are all Scarily Competent, domestic life, except Palpatine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:02:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25931803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Militia/pseuds/Militia
Summary: What's living, if not surviving in a one bedroom apartment with five brothers, one sister, and the only sane man in Star Wars after the war is done and dusted.
Series: Star Wars Fics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867885
Comments: 35
Kudos: 104





	1. Wake Up

Ahsoka groaned, hand slapping out blindly at the harsh, incessant beeping that stole her last seconds of tranquility.  
Sighing, she realised she’d been reaching out for the wrong side, her hand going over the edge of the bed, and yanked her other arm free of it’s warm confines to flail out the other side.  
She felt her hand slap something, hard, and felt it when the body next to her leapt up into a sitting position with a yelp, kicking out, and pushing themselves off the bed, waking up the weight across her legs as the second body groaned, curling in on themselves in reaction to the hit.

“Reexxxxx,” she heard them moan miserable.  
Forcing her head upright, Ahsoka blinked blearily at the headboard in front of her for a few seconds, before looking to the side, just in time to see a cussing Captain slam his hand down on the alarm, finally shutting it up, before slowly pulling himself to his feet with a yawn. Rubbing at his eyes, the blonde started to stumble out of the room, delivering a kick to something she couldn’t see.  
Judging by the yelp, and thudding of someone startling badly, it had been a some one.

Dropping her head onto the pillow, grumbling out a sigh, she stretched and yawned, turning to glare when she struggled to pull her feet out from under their current pin point.

Narrowing her eyes at Fives as he rolled over to continue sleeping, she wrenched one of her legs free, startling him enough that he lifted his torso up to rest on an elbow, and used the free limb to push him forward with her still blanket covered foot, sending him tumbling off the bed, and straight onto someone if the groans and shriek that rose up form the ground were any indicators.

Grinning, despite the early hour and general grumpiness still set deep in her bones, she finally pushed herself up, stumbling out of bed to follow Rex out the door he’d left open behind him. Looking back, she smirked at Fives, Kix, and who she was sure was Echo that Fives was about to drop on top of, climb into the now empty bed to continue sleeping.  
Ignoring the slurred complaints behind her, she walked out toward the kitchen where she was sure she could hear some minor clattering.

She was barely a step through the door before a warm mug was being pushed into her hands.  
With a grunt of thanks, she made her way over to a stool, sitting down beside the blonde hunched over, head on the cool marble bench.

Inhaling a mouthful of coffee, she hissed quietly and gasped against the heat flooding into her sense.  
“Hot, hot, hot.”

She glared up at Cody as he snorted at her.  
“It is a fresh cup Commander.”  
“Not a Commander,” she groaned, rolling her eyes before going in for another sip, and repeating the process of gasping to try cool it down while it was in her mouth.

She decided to ignore the clear amusement on the other Commander’s face, instead re-focussing back on the captain beside her as he let out a low, pained groan.  
“You doing okay there vod,” Cody drawled, fiddling with the stove and pulling out pans to start cooking.  
An even more miserable groan had him smirking full force as he pulled ingredients out to make breakfast.  
“Weren’ ‘ou supp’sed t’be a’tha senate t’day vod,” Rex muttered, finally lifting his head up to glare aggressively at the counter top in front of him.

Moving to fill up another mug, the bastard set it down with a purposeful clink against the marble.

“Not for another few hours, thought I’d come for a visit and see how you lot were going after last night.”  
This time Rex’s groan was directed straight into his coffee, as he stared miserably down at it.  
“You heard about that?”

Cody raised a severely unimpressed brow.  
“Vod, Fox made sure the entire Command chat heard about that.”

Holding her cup up to her face, Ahsoka attempted to hide her smirk. Judging from the one Cody flashed her way, she hadn’t been all too successful about it.

Seeming to take pity on the captain, the commander focussed his attention on getting food cooking, and soon Ahsoka could feel herself drooling at the scent that filled the room.

Another cup and a half and Rex was finally starting to look more human, standing to help, pulling out plates and cups, while Ahsoka made a quick run to the refresher, stealing the first slot before anyone else could get in there first.  
Moving quickly, she made her way out almost ten minutes later, feeling much more refreshed and awake, and swapping the room with Rex, taking over his position helping Cody pile food up onto everyone’s plates.  
“How’ve you been Commander?” He asked.  
“Oh not too bad, how ‘bout yourself Commander?”  
It was a stupid joke, but she was still glad to see it was enough to get them both smiling.

“Been a bit busy, General’s been run ragged this week so was planning on seeing if you were happy for me to drag him over for a visit if the meetings at the senate don’t go too late.”

“Be good to have you two over, and we’ve always got a couch if you end up not wanting to travel all the way back to the Temple.”

With a smile, and nod, Cody handed her a plate of food.  
“How long you reckon it’ll take for the rest of the boys to smell it.”  
“Sucker’s bet,” she said, sitting down and reaching over to finish her cup of coffee. Cody pulled it away before she could, emptying it into the sink before she could so much as twitch a brow at him, but proved himself the ultimate ori’vod when he re-filled it with fresh coffee, sliding it back over.  
“Vor entye.”

Her montrals twitched, and she pressed the brim of her mug firmly against her lips when she heard a loud thump.  
“Ooooooooooow.”  
Pursing her lips, she took a careful sip of the hot coffee, blowing on it a couple times first, and staring down at her plate as she heard people finally stumble their way out of the bedroom.

“Commander!”  
She almost choked when Fives spread his arms, and backhanded Kix across the face, sending him wheeling backwards against the wall.  
Rather than check on him, the di’kut walked forwards in a tactical retreat from the situation, and Ahsoka bit the inside if her cheek to try keep her face neutral.

She took another steady slip, and then Rex opened the refresher door, and Echo walked right into it, and the liquid ended up being coughed out into the hand she slapped over her mouth, setting her mug down hard enough that caf sloshed over the sides and onto the bench.

Her only vindication to the mildly startled, disappointed blank face Rex was sporting, was watching Cody slowly turn back toward the food to hide the way his own lips were twitching.

If this was nay indication this was going to be an interesting morning.


	2. Breakfast

Fives ended up sprawling himself over the counter beside her, jumping up to sit on the cool marble and let his legs swing freely. Right up until Cody grabbed a pair of tongs and jabbed them into his ribs.  
Yelping, he half jumped, half fell off, stumbling over the seat Rex had claimed before using the refresher. 

With a sigh, the captain yanked it away from the disaster, righting it and taking his position back sitting next to Ahsoka.  
She couldn’t help the face she made when Fives dramatically rose to his knees, demanding recompense, and pouting surprisingly almost at the same level Obi-wan could reach after a night out.  
A towel sped past her face from behind her, landing right across his own while Echo and Kix jeered.

Shaking her head, Ahsoka turned back around to face the counter, rubbing at her lower face to hide the smile once again trying to appear.

Kix pulled himself up to eat on the end of the counter, leaving two more spaces on the other side, quickly claimed by Cody and Echo, leaving Fives to fend for himself and find his own space to eat.  
Instead, he grabbed a piece of toast, heaped it with eggs and bacon, slapped another on top, and decided to eat it while standing right beside Echo, leaning against the marble surface, and causing him to need to shift his chair closer to Cody’s.

Huffing out a sigh at his antics, Ahsoka focussed on her own food, and for a brief moment, there was silence.  
With a hacking cough, Fives sprayed half a mouthful of soggy egg and bread across the table.

“Fives-“  
“-so gross-“  
“What the hell-“  
“WhyyyYyyyyYYYyyyyy-“  
A barrage of cursing and complaints erupted.

“Chew your food you utter-“  
“-even able to eat-“  
“-don’t just inhale your food you beast.”

Keeping her snort quiet, Ahsoka pressed her lips firmly against her mug to hide the smile threatening to break out across her face at the varying levels of disgust, while Cody stared into the distance, pained, before grimacing and wiping the side of his face free of some of the spat remnants of food that had missed Echo in all of his disgusted and grossed out glory.  
With a sigh, the Commander put his cutlery down, picking up his can to focus on instead with pinched eyes.

“So, how’s Kenobi?” Rex asked, and Ahsoka felt her interest pique.

Another sigh.  
“Not too bad, but the amount of flimsi and paper work,” Cody scoffed, shaking his head while wrinkling his nose.  
“It’s a dam pain in the shebs vod, I really don’t know how Fox does it every single day.”

“It’s really that bad?”  
Ahsoka could hear the twinge of guilt in the Captain’s voice, recognisable by how similar it was to her own.  
“The flimsi work, but mostly the politicians and nat-borns parading around acting as though they know anything about what’s best for everyone.”

This time his disgust was shared by everyone at the table.

“Aside from that,” Cody continued with a deep breath, “Obi-wan’s mainly spent time trying to catch up with Skywalker.”

Frowning down at the mug cupped in her hands, Ahsoka thought about that for a moment. It had been a while since she’d heard anything from her former master either, always either busy with his kids, Padme, or whatever it was he was now doing with his life after the Jedi. She missed him.

“I don’t think anyone’s heard much from Skywalker vod.”

Judging from Rex’s tone, and the disappointment in the men’s faces around the table, she was far from the only one.  
“Well,” This time Echo was the one to break the silence, “I guess that just makes it even more important for the rest of us to stick together, y’know, until the general pulls his head out from his shebs.”  
Snorting beside him, Fives knocked his hip into his brother’s shoulder, who in turn ending up bumping Cody, who leaped backwards out of his chair in a vain attempt to avoid the hot coffee that spilled over his mug and down his shirt.  
Swearing under his breath, armed with a glare that could make a droid weep, he viciously yanked a hand towel off the bench to wipe off any excess moisture, and pour himself a fresh cup of caf.

Sheepish, but undeterred, Fives shot him a wide grin and shrugged.

At the end of the table, Ahsoka heard a thump, and turned to see Kix slumped down over the surface of the bench, empty plate pushed to the side.

“You alright Kix?”

A muffled moan, before he spoke, face still tucked into his arms and voice absolutely miserable.  
“All good Captain.”

Smirking to herself, Ahsoka took another drink, before her eyes flitted over to the time.

“Still have another half hour before you have to be ready to go Kix,” she supplied, careful to keep her tone innocent and supportive, fighting the twitch in her lips.

It got harder, as he lifted his head up, slowly, eyes narrowed dangerously to peer at her in a hangover induced haze of near aggression.  
For two deep breaths, he regarded her with an expression bordering on contempt, before she finally caved and her grin spread.  
With a weak scoff, and resulting wince, Kix pushed himself away from the bench, and groaned out a vague sentence about freshening up, before stumbling away to the shower.

Out of her peripheral, Ahsoka watched Cody casually sidle up to stand a little behind Fives, to his side.  
Narrowing her eyes at him, she felt her brow twitch as he caught her eye, smirked, and reached forward to clap Fives on the lower back.

With a startled yelp, arms flying back toward the place Cody just hit, elbow hitting Echo in the face, Fives hopped out of the corner, cursing out the Commander and protectively covering the area.  
“What the kriff was that!”

Still smirking, Cody just raised an eyebrow.  
“Payback for wasting my caf trooper.”

Scowling, Fives twisted and turned, lifting up his shirt to try see what had caused him pain on the contact, and Ahsoka’s hand slammed over her mouth, beside her Rex sounded like he choked, and even Echo had shoved his head onto his arms, hiding against the table, shoulders shaking.

“Apparently,” Rex sounded like he was nearing breaking point for his composure.  
He coughed and tried again.  
“Apparently you got uhh, apparently you got another tattoo.”

Chest heaving with the effort to not shriek, Ahsoka could feel herself starting to seize with the effort to maintain any semblance of composure.

Directing his scowl at the man beside her, Fives half jogged-half walked his way to the refresher door, pounding on it to be let in, resulting in Kix cussing him out with some very creative threats even as Fives tried to yell over the top of him that he needed to check something.

Feeling a weight drop onto her shoulder, her other hand joined her first, pressed tightly against her out, eyes closing as she attempted to reign herself in.  
Across the table, Echo was having a coughing fit into his arm, and behind him, Cody was looking far too smug and pleased with himself. Ahsoka really couldn’t blame him.

On her shoulder, she could feel Rex rocking his head back and forth, muttering under his breath, breathing short and erratic as he laughed without noise.

Ahsoka really had to wonder who in Coruscant would have thought it would be a good idea to tattoo a cartoon pin up of obi-wan onto a clone’s back.

She really didn’t think she’d needed to see a caricature of her former grand-master with wide cartoon eyes and fluttering eyelashes peering over his shoulder while holding a lightsaber suggestively, but by hells was she glad she had.


	3. Return Home

Groaning her way back up the stairs, Ahsoka found herself cursing with very swear in every language she knew. Who the kriff had decided to get an apartment four stories up, in the building with forever broken elevators.  
By this point she probably should have been used to it.  
Instead she felt the all consuming need to constantly invite Obi-wan over and see how long it took for him to snap and either go ham on the broken thing with his lightsaber, and force the damage to be obvious enough that the landlord had to fix it, or until he put himself through the ridiculous loops and out-talked the landlord for them and got it fixed without the unnecessary property damage.

Obviously one of those plans had more entertainment value than the other.

Heaving out a sigh, rolling her neck around, Ahsoka paused at the top of the stairs for a few breaths, before finally walking down the patch of hall to her door.  
The Fourth floor might suck, but she did have to admit, could be worse.

They could have gone with Fives idea to get an apartment on the top level, almost eight and a half flights of stairs from the lobby.

Pushing her way into the door, she toed her boots off, making sure to kick them onto the rack against the wall. Two other pairs of shoes were there, another pair messily shoved in, most likely Echo, and a pair neatly placed, probably Rex.  
Hearing the shower going, she walked into the kitchen, to be greeted by the Captain putting groceries away, bags loaded up on the bench they’d all eaten breakfast at that morning.

Snagging some jerky from an open bag sitting behind some of the groceries, Ahsoka walked up behind him, to peer over his shoulder at what he was putting in the fridge.  
“Whatcha got there?” The Jerky muffled her voice a bit, slurring the words together.

She rocked back on her heels when Rex snapped up at the sound of her voice, cursing when it slammed into the top of the fridge. Rubbing at the back of his head, he turned to scowl at her.  
“Couldn’t wait for me to get out of the fridge first.”

Unable to keep her grin contained, she shrugged as it crept its way onto her face, before sauntering over to shuffler one handed through the remaining bags.  
“What’s all this for? I thought Kix and Fives went shopping only a couple days ago.”

Pulling up beside her with a sigh, grabbing items she left on the bench, before wrapping the empty bags up and throwing them into a small pile on the other side of the bench, Rex started ferrying the groceries around, able to put them away slightly quicker when he could just grab armfuls to carry.  
“Surprise electricity bill, remember? They could only do a half shop, and I got my pay in last night so ran in to get some stuff today.”

Pausing, she turned her head to stare at his back from where he was ducked back into the fridge, head swivelling between the five or six bags she’d unloaded, and the three full ones she still had to get through, plus whatever else had already been done, and the man studiously putting the food away where it belonged.  
Brow slowly creeping higher, she just kept turning her head between him and the bench, until he straightened, turning to look at her, and grinning abashedly, rubbing at the back of his head.  
“Yeah, I, may have gone a little bit overboard with everything I guess.”

The silence sat between them for a long moment.

“You… you Guess?”

Snorting, he ignored her in favour of continuing to put the shopping away, while she just shook her head, turning back to her task.

Her montrals twitched slightly when the water shut off, the rush through the pipes creaking to a stop.  
“Was thinking of cooking for dinner, rather than get some take-out.”  
“A thank you for Cody for this morning,” she guessed.

Shrugging, he threw the butter he’d picked up between his hands.  
“I guess, thank you, and it’d be nice for them to have some decent food for a change that they don’t need to cook.”  
“You don’t think Fox cooks?”  
With a sigh, he turned to stare at her, unimpressed, while she smirked at him.

Rolling his eyes, he went back to moving while he talked.  
“Fox is coming too, it’d be nice, f or all three of them, to have some decent food, that, none of them, had to cook.”  
Grinning now at his exasperated tone, Ahsoka conceded the point.

“So they’ve all said they’ll be here?”  
Rex nodded.  
“Cody will definitely be here by five so,” he glanced at the time, “About another half hour. Start getting food ready at about five-thirty, by then kix and Fives should be here, and Cody said that Obi-wan’s promised to drag Fox over here by no later than six-thirty, seven, and by then food should almost be ready to eat.”  
“Cool-“  
“Oh, sweet! Jerky!”  
Cutting her off, Echo walked past her, making a beeline straight for the open bag she’d grabbed her snack out of.

Huffing out a laugh, she focussed on helping Rex get the rest of the shopping away while Echo ate.

“How was work t’day ‘soka?”  
Shrugging, she rocked her hand back and forth.  
“Eh, had to deal with some di’kute but was a pretty standard day.”

Nodding in agreement, Echo walked around, throwing the snack back onto the bench, and picking up all of the empty bags Ahsoka had been throwing toward his side of the bench, shoving them all into one bag to be contained.  
“We had some people like that today too. Seems to be the day for it.”

Hearing a hum of agreement from the cupboard, where Rex was now shuffling stuff around to make room, Ahsoka felt herself finally release the last of the tension her day had left her with.  
They might annoy and frustrate her some days, but being around her vode always made her feel better.

Then the front door slammed open.  
“Good news Everyone! Obi-wan told Cody I could keep the tattoo!”

Choking, Ahsoka let out peals of shrieking laughter, doubling over at the random, loud entrance, joined by a coughing fit from where Rex was hunched over one of the shelves in the cupboard, and the loud cackling of Echo as he turned to greet Fives, who’s arms were spread wide, triumphant grin spread over his face.

“Fives-“ Rex could barely get even that out between the coughs, which Fives used to his advantage.

“What, it’s all good, apparently Obi-wan found it extremely flattering.”

Gasping slightly, chest still shaking with laughter, Ahsoka pressed a hand against her eyes as she kept smiling.


	4. Cooking

Ahsoka’s lekku twisted, tangling in the thin straps of the loose singlet she wore as she finally managed to sit down, resting her elbows on the bench as Rex bustled around the kitchen muttering to himself.  
“Need any help?”  
“Hmmm,” he hummed distractedly, pulling some meat and sauces out of the fridge, depositing them by the stove, before flicking the dial on.  
“Rex?”  
“Hm?”  
Feeling her mouth twist, she bit at her cheek to keep from laughing.

“Reeeex.”  
“M-hmm.”

With a click of his tongue, he dove back into the fridge, bottles tapping against each other as he brushed past them to grab the butter.

“Reeeeexy boooooy.”

“Mmmm-“ he barely noticed as his hip slammed into the corner of the bench, stumbling the rest of the way and almost throwing the butter by the rest of the ingredients before catching himself.  
With a sigh, Ahsoka pushed herself back, gripping onto the edge of the marble counter top before dropping her head back down to stare at him.  
“Rex.”

“Hmmm?”  
Taking a deep breath, Ahsoka just continued staring.  
“… Rex.”  
He clicked his tongue again, and she groaned, falling forward to hide her face in her arms.

“Yeah?”  
Lifting her head up, she glared at his guileless expression through narrowed eyes.  
“Do you need help?”  
“Uhhhh,” he did a slow, exaggerated turn, staring blankly at the stove for several seconds.  
Before she could huff out another name, he turned back to her with a sudden jolt.  
“No, I’m good.”

Snorting out a laugh, she settled back in as he continued to move, grabbing a board and knife, before pouring some sauces, and chopping some meats up to stir into them in the pan on the stove. This time, her groan was directed at her stomach as she felt it begin to growl at the smell beginning to spread through the kitchen.  
Breathing deeply, face rested into the crook of her elbow, Ahsoka watched him dance around, chopping and adding more food to the growing volume in the pan.  
She grunted when a heavy weight dropped on her back, a sharp chin jabbing into her shoulder.  
“What’s cooking good-looking?”

Nose wrinkling, Rex turned to glare at Fives.  
“That sounds, weirdly self-serving of you to say vod.”

Jumping off of Ahsoka, clapping her on the shoulder, Fives let out a bark of laughter before making his way into the fridge, pulling out a drink, and dropping a second one onto the bench in front of her.  
With a mutter of thanks, Ahsoka stopped and shoved at him before he could sit down. Ignoring his spluttering and protests, she jabbed her finger aggressively toward the fridge, scowling at him.

“Wha-“ glancing back, he blanched, before sheepishly hopping back around the bench to shut the still open door, before attempting to sit down again.  
“Sorry.”  
“Hmmm,” staring at him with narrowed eyes, she sipped coolly at her drink, before slowly returning her attention to the cook, seeing Echo walk out to join them from the corner of her eye.

She paused, eyes swinging to the time, before focussing back on Rex.  
“Weren’t you going to start cooking at Five-Thirty?”  
“Uhh,” turning to glance at the time as well, he shrugged at her with a shoulder, “Yeah but, figured it’d be uh, easier I guess to-“  
“You got bored didn’t you?”

Her attention split as her montrals twitched.

Spluttering to himself in the corner, Rex sniffed before going back to stirring, and Ahsoka took his silence as its own answer.  
”Ten past Five is close enough to Five.”  
“Yes, thank you Echo, this is why you’re my favourite.”

“Who’s your favourite?”  
Beside her Fives jumped, choking on the half swallowed mouthful he’d had in his throat as Cody casually clapped a surprise hand on his back.  
Snickering at his red face, Ahsoka spun in her stool.

“Afternoon Commander.”  
“Commander,” he ducked his head at her in a short nod, before holding the small duffle in his hands up, eyebrow raised.  
“I’ll take that.” Echo grabbed the bag out of his hand, spinning to throw it roughly in the direction of the bedroom door.  
Cody’s lips twitched beneath his bemused expression when the thing smacked straight into the wall, and spun to land in the doorway, still half outside the room.  
“Thank you Echo.”

Rubbing at the back of his head, Echo flushed, before ducking around him to pull up on the stool on Fives’ other side.

With a shake of his head, Cody made his way into the kitchen, before standing behind Rex.  
Right behind him. In a loose parade rest, before dropping his head heavily onto the blonde man’s shoulder.  
“What’s cooking good looking?”

Snorting, Ahsoka felt herself choke on the mouthful she’d just attempted to drink, spitting it back out across the table, before coughing to try clear her lungs.  
Fives clapped beside her, rearing back in his seat as he roared out a laugh.

Rex dropped his head with a sigh.  
“Why did you let Fives corrupt you?”  
Pulling back, a dramatically outraged expression on his face, Cody wrinkled his nose in mock disgust.  
“Please, I was the original.”  
“Oi,” Fives shot out with no heat, grinning wildly.

Shooting him a small smirk, Cody turned back toward Rex, before leaning forward again. This time, he dropped his entire body weight against Rex, who stumbled forward a step with a small oof.

“Cody,” he growled out.  
“Hmm?”  
With a heavy sigh, Rex struggled to try shrug his ori’vod off balance.  
“G’off.”  
“Hmmm, no.”

Half over-balancing, Rex through his spatula back into the pan, gripping the bench beside the stove before starting to bend and shoulder back against the weight on top of his, causing the Commander to finally bring his arms forward to try lock his elbows in against his chest.  
“Oi-“ face twisting up in determination, Rex kept one arm free, finally turning enough to try jab his elbow into Cody’s ribs, until he finally stepped back and out of range with a laugh.

Huffing to catch his breath, Rex scowled at him until he walked his way to the end of the bench and pulled up a seat.  
“Stay.”

Firing off a sloppy, two-fingered salute, Cody’s attention was soon grabbed by a banging against the front door. Swears exploded from behind it as Kix accidentally locked himself out.

With a snort, Fives dropped his attention back toward his drink, while Echo fiddled with his comm.  
Well, looked like there were only two people missing now.


	5. Chapter 5

Now only waiting on the last two to show up, Ahsoka helped Echo pull out enough cutlery and plates for everyone while Fives cleared the table and bench of space. As much as sitting around the same space was fun, the bench was certainly not big enough unless at least four people stood to eat, so they’d gone out a few days after moving in, and bought the dining table as well for the extra space.   
They still usually ate around the counter, but it was nice to have the room for everyone to sit and eat with their plate in front of them not balanced on their knees or beside them when they came to visit. This way they could usually set it up by pulling the table in against the bench, and then three could sit on the opposite side to it, and no one would feel blocked out of any conversation. It was fairly convenient when they had more than the five of them in the house for a meal. Or at least Ahsoka thought so.

Finally, just as Rex turned the heat off the food on the stove, and pulled some more out of the oven, they heard two firm knocks at the door. Without missing a beat, Cody was up and moving. Behind him, Fives was calling out loudly that it had been left unlocked while Kix grumbled from where he was ducked inside the fridge in search of a drink.

Everyone called out their welcomes as Fox and Obi-wan entered. Ahsoka, rising to greet her former Grand-Master with a hug, still found a child-like glee whenever she saw him in their apartment in only his socks, boots left behind at the door respectfully.

Greeting every trooper in turn, the Jedi quickly found himself hounded into his place at the table, Fox pulled along behind him to beside him.  
Ahsoka quickly stole Cody’s place on Obi-wan’s other side, smirking at his raised eyebrow. It would be a lot more effective if he’d managed to contain the twitch on his lips.

Caving quickly, the man stole a seat on the slightly taller bench, in the middle between where Rex and Kix usually sat. The former of whom was rolling his eyes at everyone’s antics as he finished readying dinner, pulling out some wooden boards so he could place the hot dishes on the table to be passed around so everyone could serve themselves. Ahsoka revelled gladly in the fun and calm atmosphere as everyone spoke to each other, passing food around and catching up on their days.

“-and then di’kut here slides along the floor-“  
“How was I supposed to know it was going to be slippery!”  
“-and manages to fall straight into a trash bin, taking it out, and flipping himself into the one right behind it-“  
As Echo continued talking about the incident in great delight, Fives dropped his head on his arms with a loud groan, giving in to every dramatic bone in his body as he was shaken by the shoulder enthusiastically by his hysterical batch mate.

Fox had joined him on the table, head in his hands as he verbally bemoaned the paperwork he’d likely find on his desk the next morning, sending Cody into a small coughing fit as he laughed at exactly the wrong time, food flying down his throat the wrong way.

Halfway through dinner, Fox pulled a bottle of Brandy onto the table, completely straight-faced, in answer to Five’s questioning if he’d removed his stick from his shebs yet. From there, the noise level only grew as the group went from talking over one another, to shouting.

“No, no-no you’re making me look bad-“  
“You are bad-“  
“-I am not!”  
“You are.” Cody and Ahsoka both broke in at the same time, sharing a smirk as Fox spluttered, before he near flung himself over the table to continue his argument with Echo who’d taken the chance to steal Fox’s glass still half full of alcohol, and drank it in one go.

By this point even Ahsoka was starting to feel a buzz. Of course that was the time when Rex, face split with a wide, shit-eating grin, produced a bottle of whiskey he’d apparently stashed in the shopping he’d put away.  
A glass later, and Ahsoka was warm and comfortable, slouched comfortably in the crook of Obi-wan’s arm as he conversed with Kix.  
“-now, no-no I never said that-“  
“Sir, respectfully, I think you’re absolutely full of-“  
“Who wants to play a game!” Fives, having sprinting back from the fresher, slammed into Echo’s back, sending him, and the table as a result, forward several inches, and effectively ruining Ahsoka’s comfort and expelling whatever air Obi-wan and Fox had had in their lungs.

Hissing at the commander who was busy snorting into his hand, Ahsoka got up with a sneer, stretching back, before lunging herself across the table at Fives. Only to find herself snatched up by an air around her waist, and slung over a broad shoulder.  
“That’s not very nice, dear,” Obi-wan sung, staggering slightly under her weight, as he turned in small circles on the spot.

At the sight, Rex and Echo both broke out into further giggling, the Captain now face-first on the bench in front of him, face turning a worrying shade of red.

Ahsoka pulled her arms from her sides, and began to sing off-key as she was swung around weightlessly.

Right up until she noticed an ambush approaching, but her warning came too late as she felt Obi-wan tip, over-balanced by a firm shoved that sent both Jedi and former Jedi flying onto the couch they’d ended up beside.  
Rolling onto her back, feeling herself slide down off the seat’s cushion, she hiccuped as someone grabbed her arm, hauling her upright.  
The room spun, her stomach swooping at the sight. With a delighted laugh, she tried to drop back again, only to pout when the firm grip kept her upright.

With a jerk, the seat below her jilted slightly as the foot of the couch swung up. Then her arm was released, and she yelped as she dropped back suddenly onto the foot rest that was now laying out behind her.  
Slightly breathless from the excitement, she caught her breath for a moment as she looked around, her head hanging upside down off the edge of the now extended couch seat.

A warmth landed on her leg, and she picked her head up, dazed for a moment as it swum slightly before settling, to coo down at Obi-wan, now slumped over and nuzzling her knee in his drunken haze. Her delight was soon distracted.  
It took her a second too long to realise what was happening.

“No-No Fives!” Shrieking, eyes going wide, she failed to roll out of his way, and and ‘Oof’ escaped her as his full weight landed heavily on her stomach.

Groaning at him, she settled back down, wheezing slightly, before turning to glare at a snickering Echo who was still seated at the table, raising his glass at her in mock-toast. Narrowing her eyes at him, Ahsoka decided to leave her revenge for another day.

Her eyes slipped close for a second. Just a second. They were heavy, but it was just for a second before she opened them again. Yeah… just a— just one more little…..

She fell asleep, surrounded by her family, and only vaguely aware of the soft blanket being thrown over her body.  
She shifted awake a few times during the night. To movement in the room, watching contentedly as the mattress from her room was moved to the foot of the couch, and the other four climbed into it settling in.  
To Fives when he snorted himself awake, mid-snore.  
To Obi-wan when he started, and gone to get up, only to be kicked back down by a light shove of Cody’s foot, and a tired, “Go back to sleep.”

The rest of the night found her in a deep, comfortable sleep.


End file.
